some feelings, they can travel too
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Antonio shuddered; a violent burst of movement against Jayden still body and went limp. As long as he was around Antonio wouldn't have to deal with this alone. / Tag to Trading Places.


some feelings, they can travel too (and I never minded being on my own then something broke in me and I wanted to go home)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Powers According to Elements(1)**

_Jayden Shiba: Alpha, Samurai Red_

_Mike Sato: Alpha, Samurai Green_

_Emily Tanaka: Alpha, Samurai Yellow_

_Mia Watanabe: Omega, Samurai Pink_

_Kevin Yamamoto: Omega, Samurai Blue_

_Antonio Garcia: Omega, Samurai Gold_

Jayden Shiba was a good person, a good fighter, a good samurai. Jayden was a great leader, a great swordsman. He may be stoic and quiet, but he was warm and kind as well (much like his Element of fire).

There was a saying amongst the leader Rangers, passed down from Red to Red. "Position doesn't make anybody a leader. Being in charge doesn't make the wrong person right." Jayden knows that the first Red Samurai Ranger had gotten the saying from an entrepreneur of his youth, but the name of the man had been lost and no one could recall who said it. It was mostly taken as advice, 'you aren't a leader because it's destined/chosen for you/etc, you're a leader because the others look up to you', but Jasmine knew there was a warning in the second part alongside the advice. 'Just because you're in charge, doesn't mean you're always going to be'.

Jayden favored a differed saying by a football player, Vince Lombardi; "Leaders aren't born, they are made. And they are made just like anything else, through hard work. And that's just the price we'll have to pay to achieve that goal or any goal."

He was doing his job perfectly well before the team (_before_ he took an Omega) and he was doing even better after. The only problem came when Antonio was in danger, you see. _Antonio_ was Jayden's best friend, mother, and Omega all in one. _Antonio_ was the most important person in the world as far as Jayden was concerned. The others had been witness to Jayden's willingness to tear down the world where Antonio was concerned. Hell, Kevin had been so worried about it, he'd thought Antonio had been a bad idea from the start. But in the end, Antonio had only made the team stronger.

Even if he was a big goofball.

_Samurai~Samurai~Samurai_

Antonio was the Soul of the team, what they hadn't known they needed until he showed up out of nowhere with his fishing cart and gold puns. He reminded the Rangers that they were human just as everyone else in the world was and helped them loosen up when battles were difficult. (Emily was the Heart which was why they'd gotten along so well in the first place.) He was the kind of person who didn't know the word 'impossible', and if he did he wouldn't abide by the rules of it. As the youngest of the group, the Rangers where _very_ protective of their friend and because the others couldn't quite mask that in battle, the Nighlock had picked up on it quickly. Every single battle, the Nighlock seemed intent on taking out the Gold Ranger first. It was never more evident that Antonio often got frustrated with that than when the team battled Switchbeast.

Jayden's first clue that something was desperately wrong was when they were transferred back to their own bodies. Antonio had come back 30 seconds after them, either because he was switched earlier or simply by a twist of fate was uncertain. They'd rushed to make sure that their friend was okay, only to be met with a scream as Antonio came back to himself. Jayden was quick to reassure the younger that he was okay, but the panic that flitted across the ebony-haired boy's face wasn't so easily deterred. He'd jumped up off the chairs he'd been laid out on and scrambled away from them, bolting back towards the kitchen with a continuous scream on his lips.

When he'd gotten to the kitchen, he'd stopped in his tracks and gasped, then hit the floor in a dead faint. Jayden had sighed and gathered the younger into his arms, taking him to the bedroom they shared. Jayden had been worried all the way up until Antonio finally woke up again almost ten minutes later. "Toni?" he'd asked softly, using an old nickname from their youth, before they'd presented as Alpha and Omega respectively.

Antonio's body was locked up tighter than the alcohol cabinet the Rangers had broken into when they'd first come together. He was tense, breathing hard, and Jayden knew the outward signs of a panic attack when he saw them**(2)**.

"Antonio, I'm going to take your hand, okay? Is that alright?" Jayden asked gently, slowly reaching over. He thought at first that Antonio was still trapped in the throes of a nightmare. Then the younger nodded slowly and his hand closed the gap between them. Jayden sighed with relief and placed the hand grasping onto his for dear life over his heart, so the back of Antonio's hand felt his heartbeat.

"You feel that Antonio?" he murmured to his lover, leaning in close to whisper to the younger. "Can you feel my heartbeat?"

Antonio nodded, still gasping for breath. His body shivered against the Alpha's and Jayden wanted nothing more than to wrap him in a hug, but until Antonio calmed down, Jayden's main focus was to stop the Panic attack. Antonio had been having Panic attacks since he was young and was diagnosed with a severe anxiety disorder. His mother had never really gotten it, but she did her best to help him until she divorced his father and left. His Dad had been his biggest supporter for a long, long time; even going so far as to get Antonio Anxiety medication when his disorder got so bad Antonio couldn't even get out of bed without having a Panic attack.

Jayden had been the first friend Antonio had that didn't a) judge him for having Anxiety, b) care that Antonio had Panic attacks when they were right in the middle of something, and c) try to tell Antonio what his guardian had said about Anxiety. Jayden had even gone so far as finding a book about Anxiety and learning what to do when a Panic attack occurred. So, it was easy to fall back into the rhythm of helping Antonio get through the attack.

When the storm had passed, Antonio cuddled closer; still trembling and breathing shakily. "_Gracias_**(3)**." he murmured, fingers still laced with Jayden's. (Antonio often reverted back to his native tongue when he was stressed or tired or after a Panic attack, so Jayden had also picked up a book on Spanish and learned as much as he could.)

"You don't have to do this alone, Toni. I'm here for you." Jayden reminded him. Antonio mumbled something back, but Jayden couldn't quite catch it and even as he spoke, Antonio was drifting off to sleep. So, Jayden hummed and lay back on the bed, curling around the younger and smoothing out the distress in his scent with gentle fingers in his hair.

_Samurai~Samurai~Samurai_

Jayden was woken by a scream not even an hour later and he bolted upright, sword coming to his hand just a quick as the ends of his hair smoldered with the sparks of a flame. When he deduced there wasn't any physical danger, he dropped his sword and the smoke coming from his hair disappeared just as fast as it appeared. He turned to his SoulMate. "Antonio?" he asked softly, eyes roaming over him to assess what was wrong.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried suddenly, hands reaching up to grip his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry- _apenado, lo siento- _I'm so sorry!" and he was crying and rocking violently back and forth.

Jayden made a grab for Antonio's hands, which were currently clenched so tightly in his hair Jayden feared Antonio would pull his hair out. Antonio lashed out on instinct, which was commonplace for all of the Rangers, and it was only Jayden's quick reflexes that saved him from getting hit with a ball of light. He managed to snag Antonio's hands and disentangle them from his hair so Jayden could pin his wrists together. "Antonio!" he called.

"Jayden?" asked a soft voice from the door.

He looked up, keeping tight hold of his struggling Mate, and met the eyes of his other teammates.

"What happened?" asked Emily, looking like she'd step forward, eyes flicking to Antonio then back to Jayden.

Jayden held up a hand to ward off any further questions. "It's alright. He's going to be okay, I can handle it. Go back to sleep."

Mike was the first to begin herding Kevin away from the room at Jayden's order. His voice was soft as he hushed his Mate, "It's okay, Kev. We can talk to them in the morning. Let's leave them alone for now, yeah?" Kevin was reluctant (because what kind of Omega would he be if he couldn't help the other members of his Pack when they were hurt), but ultimately conceded to Jayden's wishes and left with Mike. Emily stayed a moment longer, watching their youngest with saddened eyes, but she left as well with an arm around Mia.

Antonio was still thrashing violently, skin heating beneath Jayden's fingertips, but Jayden wasn't affected. He gently called Antonio's name again and ignored the burning beneath his hands. "Please! Please, _no puedo, __por favor_-" Antonio cut off with a choked whine and Jayden's heart broke a little more. "_No puedo-_" Antonio was cut off again as Jayden placed a gentle hand on his cheek, guiding Antonio to face him, and sealed his lips over Antonio's. Antonio's scent was salt and cinnamon and the fish he was so fond of and spices Jayden couldn't name, but he always tasted like vanilla and sugar (and on occasion Mexican chocolate) and Jayden would happily kiss him all damn day if he could.

He felt it when Antonio's racing thoughts calmed, and only when they'd slowed down and stopped completely somewhere around 17 heartbeats later did he feel okay with pulling back and letting Antonio breath. "Better?"

Antonio was still breathing hard, but he nodded and began to regulate his breathing. When it was back under control, Antonio looked back at Jayden with pleading eyes, "_Estoy tan asustado,_" he murmured.

"I can put you under if you'd like." Jayden offered, opening his arms as the ebony pulled at them, asking without words to be held and comforted. "Maybe then you wouldn't be?"

Antonio fit himself in Jayden's arms, tucking his head under Jayden's chin as his breathing finally went back to normal. Then he nodded, "_Si_."

So, Jayden hummed, then let his voice become rougher, hands going to Antonio's Soft Points, "You're going to be alright."

Antonio shuddered; a violent movement against Jayden's still body and went limp. Jayden would have panicked a year ago. He wouldn't have known what to do if an Omega had needed comfort. Then Antonio had waltzed back into his life with his spice-and-seabass scent and Jayden knew- just_ knew_\- that his life was about to turn upside down. He wouldn't even get used to the power he held in the palms of his hand where Antonio was concerned. A single word could send Antonio to his knees if it was used right. A softer word could get a purr from his throat if he was happy.

Jayden would never get used to how easily he could put Antonio Headspace, but as long as he was around Antonio wouldn't have to deal with this alone.

**(1) The powers gifted to the Samurai Rangers aren't given by their Symbol Power or their Morphers, it's always been with them since the day they were born.**

**(2) I don't know anyone with anxiety and as far as we know, I don't have anxiety either. I look things up when I'm confused, but I'm working off what I've been told and my own personal experiences so if I screw something up, please tell me so I can fix it. Thank you!**

**(3) I did take two years of high school Spanish, so I do kind of know what I'm talking about here, but it's mostly Google Translate and we all know how well it works, so please tell me if something's off. I'll fix it as soon as I can, I promise.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
